User talk:Eric of Dark
Hey Eric! We're both gonna be doing a lot of editing of stats and such on weapons on this wiki, so lets set a standard. From what i can tell we should be adding stats like this "0" and "+89" I can see that you have been doing "0" correctly but "89" is not right. So as you continue to do good work like me lets do it that way! -Littlegandhi1199 Join the live chat so we can talk a little bit more about this stuff -Littlegandhi1199 Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Shockstorm (talk) 04:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for the green Bird's egg. Gifs Please do not upload gifs of equipped items, they should be upload as stills in the .png format. Also, please read RS:IMG#NAME for information on naming files. 05:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :As you can see on the main RuneScape Wiki (from where RS:IMG was practically copied), despite that fact that it is the only item that changes how it looks based on the angle at which it is looked, the Images and media policy is still adhered to. On the 2007scape wiki, only admins can change the names of files that have already been uploaded (we are also the only ones where can delete files). So that unnecessary work is not created for admins, it is important that RS:IMG#NAME is adhered to. Hence, Template:Welcome was edited to link to it. It true that you cannot reupload exact duplicates, so it is even more important that the Images and media policy is adhered to. Feel free to leave another message on my talk page is you wish to discuss this further. 06:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Eric, thanks for your message. Firstly, I'd like to let you know that I have deleted Death Plateau (quest) and have renamed Death Plateau accordingly. Feel free to create a page named Death Plateau about the location. I understand where you're coming from with regards to the mirror shield, but exceptions to policies are created by community consensus — not by individuals. I disagree with you on admin powers in that they do require experience to use, although perhaps the ones you seek to use don't. Unfortunately, 2007scape Wiki, unlike the main RuneScape Wiki, does not have a Custodian usergroup. But to be eligible to join the custodian usergroup, a user must have 400 edits in the mainspace and 150 edits in the file namespace. Perhaps when you have made a similar number of edits on this wiki, someone such as Joeytje50 might be willing to grant you admin rights. Also, please remember to sign your posts when editing a talk page by posting four tildes. 03:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi again Eric, just another quick reminder to sign your posts on talk pages by posting four tildes. Cheers 10:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, I confused you with another user who forgot to sign when editing my talk page -_- 10:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC)